Peppiemint Cande Canies
by KyteAura
Summary: Eriol shows Tomoyo the ways to eat a Candy Cane. Sweet and yummy no angsty for Christmas this year! E+T


Kyte: Guess what? I'm not offically gone yet! I just got a brainstorm!   
Tenshi: That's good, but you should rest. You're still sick.   
Kyte: I just have a little cough and besides it's not helping that I'm sucking on candy cane, so what are you complaining about? Another thing, MOTHER, I slept for 12 hours already okay? I feel fine *turns a little dizzy*   
Tenshi: Fine, suit yourself; apparently you are stubborn when it comes to you being depressed or sad. HMPH!   
Kyte: *Roll eyes* I'm fine! This will be a cute one-shot, okay?   
Tenshi: *Looks regretful, but nods*   
Kyte: *Does a little dance* Yay!  
  
  
  
Summary: Eriol teaches Tomoyo the ways of the candy canes! How many ways are there to eat a candy cane? Well Eriol has a favorite way of eating it!!! This will be sweet and yummy ^.^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol how long does it take to get to England?" sixteen year old Tomoyo asked as she buckled her seatbelt. She was rather nervous, going thousand of miles away from her homeland. This was not her first trip out of the small town of Tomoeda, but this was the first and hopefully her last time that she was going somewhere without adult supervision. It was still all too shocking that Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's busy mother, agreed to her going away at the time when families should be together.  
  
"It will be awhile Tomoyo, so why don't you get more rest? I doubt you slept at all last night," Eriol said sweetly as he pressed a button on the left side of his chair.  
  
A stewardess came up to him asking, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Can you please give me three pillows and a blanket for the long journey?" he asked.  
  
The lady nodded and left to get the items. Eriol looked over at the girl next to him and he smiled. Her head was lying on the windowsill with her right arm trying to support her face. She was trying hard not to fall asleep, but her eyelids lowered.  
  
He pulled her towards him and let her have one of this shoulders. "You really didn't get any shut-eye did you?"  
  
She shook her head, knowing that Eriol is always right on target and if she denied it he knew in an instant she was lying.  
  
"I told you to not worry about this trip, but somehow you just refuse--" He did not finish because the stewardess came back.  
  
"Here you go and thank you for using Japan Airlines." She handed the pillows and the neatly folded blanket to the midnight-hair boy and he thanked her politely.  
  
He gave Tomoyo a pillow to hug because he knew she couldn't sleep without something to hug. Of course it was a hard decision of whether to get two pillows instead of three and she can just hug him like a pillow, but it would cause her back pains, since they were in a plane. He would never allow her to have any pain just because of his own selfish reasons.  
  
She said a quiet thank you to him and took the two pillows. She put one on the window so she could sleep better while she hugged the other one in comfort. Eriol shook his head at such a cute scene of Tomoyo and started to unfold the blanket so they could share it.  
  
Tomoyo had fell asleep fast and didn't wake until the ride was over. As for the one she was with, he watched her sleep and learned new things about her in the process. He even counted how many times her chest would rise up and down in a minute. They had been together for about 2 years, but to him it seemed like they were childhood friends grown into something so much more than friendship.  
  
Soon after an hour of watching his Tomoyo sleep he began to feel just a bit tried, and as soon as he closed his eyes he knew it was time for him to go off with Tomoyo into dreamland.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," I heard someone whisper in my ears as the person who owned the voice shook my body gentle. I could hear myself give a moaning sound and opened my eyelids as slowly as a newborn baby. Once I had opened them completely I noticed things where a blur so I blinked a few times and there right in front of my face was my boyfriend.  
  
"Eriol...Don't scare me like that ever again," I said in a sleepy voice as I got up from my position, which had caused me back pain.  
  
"How have I scared you, my dear loving girlfriend?" he asked as I stiffly stood up from my chair.  
  
"Oh wow, it feels so wonderful to move again!" I said, ignoring his question much to his dismay. Eriol gave me a stern face as if he was going to get mad at me, but of course he never would. So I smiled sweetly at him. "All I'm saying is that you scared me with that face of yours. Couldn't you at least comb your hair once you chose to wake me up? I barely recognized you."  
  
"I forget how I can make girls scream at my face," he said with a small smirk on his face. "I mean, after all, I have a lot of fans because of this face...and the hair, whether it is messy or not." He sighed before continuing. "Some girls just don't appreciate what they have."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at him and how his ego gets the best of him. "I'm sure, Eriol. I'm sure," was the last thing I said before we linked arms and headed out to get our baggage. All the time we were walking I couldn't help but wonder how many great things to come we would conquer in England with the two months there.  
  
Once winter comes and December is over I will go back to Japan without him. As I look around the airport I could not help wonder why it was so neatly decorated with the colors red and green.   
  
"Eriol," I whisper to the man next to me. His head tilted down to face me and asked what was wrong. "Why is it that this place is so cheerful and so nicely decorated?" It confused me. I thought festivals were held on the outside not the inside.   
  
"Christmas," was the only thing he said before walking ahead of me, making me feel as if I was a child. I ran up to him and quietly pulled on his blue jacket. Turning around to face me again, he gave me a questioning look.  
  
"What is Christmas, Eriol?" He looked at me in shock. "Is it a bad thing that I don't know what it is?" I felt ashamed of whatever they were celebrating and that I didn't even know this holiday. To think I thought I knew everything about him and his ideas.   
  
He tilted my chin so I could look him straight in his midnight eyes. "No. It's not a bad thing that you do not know what Christmas is. I do suppose Japan does not celebrate such events. I forget at times how different it is to live in one place and then visit a whole new way of life in another country." He continued talking as we finally came to the place where we received our luggage.  
  
As we kept on going to where we were going to stay, Eriol started telling me what Christmas was about. I learned so much and it felt great to me as we passed a Santa guy that was ringing a bell and saying, "Hohoho, Merry Christmas." I gave him some coins and said the same thing to him.  
  
We were staying at Eriol's house (in England) where Spinel Sun was waiting for us. As I looked at the house before me I wondered if this was the house that Eriol told me about. Once he showed me a picture of him waving in front of his house. This house was filled with lighting and...more lighting.  
  
"Do you like it?" I heard him whisper behind me. All I could do was nod. Sure, as we passed by a few places in England I saw all kinds of street decorations and some houses that were really pretty, but this one was the most beautiful of them all.  
  
I came back to my senses as we came to the front door and Eriol leaned down and kissed me. It was not like him to do such a thing outside or where we were not in private. I blushed at the thought of people seeing us. I pushed him away gently.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly after such a sweet kiss.  
  
"Mistletoe," Eriol said to me as he pointed up at the house. I looked up to where he was pointing and found a thing that looked like green leaves. "It is tradition. If you are below one of these, you have to kiss the one you are next to."  
  
"Interesting," I said before I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You have to teach me more about this idea of Christmas."  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, I will."  
  
I wondered what was that suppose to mean, but forgot about it as I entered the house. Inside it was beautiful. As I went to where I think the living room was suppose to be, I gasped at the sight before me. It was a big tree with balls dangling from it. On top of the pointy green tree there was an angel standing on it. As I looked more closely I noticed it sort of looked a lot like me.  
  
"Eriol?" I turned around to look at him. He smiled at me sweetly.  
  
"I know it is far from Christmas, but I always celebrate earlier. This was the main reason I wanted you to come with me so bad for these two months. I know that in Japan there is no such thing as Christmas. Besides, I already got my wish list ready and the main one on there was to spend the whole Christmas season with you. So I'm being greedy and getting it early. I have been a good child after all," he said nonchalantly.   
  
I gave him my 100-watt smile and looked back at the tree. As I walked closer to it I saw a cane-like shape and the colors were swirling red and white. I unhooked one of them and looked at it.  
  
"That is called a candy cane, my dear." I turned around to face Eriol. "This kind of candy cane is peppermint flavored. They have all kinds of flavors for candy canes these days, but I prefer the original. This is the one candy you have to have at Christmas time."  
  
"Oh? How do you eat this candy? I haven't seen this kind of candy before in my life," I asked as I looked at the candy cane.  
  
"Well, this candy is different from the others, I suppose. I can name about four ways to eat this candy," Eriol replied.   
  
"Four? Wow, that is a lot to eat any kind of candy," I said, wondering what the five could be; Eriol nodded.  
  
"Want me to tell you?" he asked, knowing I wanted to find out. I nodded in excitement.   
  
"Well, you can bite the candy cane. Like so," he said as he took the candy from my hand and opened the wrapper and bit it. "But I wouldn't recommend it unless you have really hard teeth." He finished swallowing the rest of the piece he ate.  
  
"Another way of eating a candy cane would be licking it. I don't know about you, but it would take me forever to lick it so I wouldn't recommend that either," he said. As if wanting to show an example he licked it for a while, but nothing changed. "See?"   
  
"Okay, that was already two ways. One other way would to be sucking on it from bottom to top. I like that way, but the trouble with it is that once you keep on doing the same thing it turns the candy really sharp and it can hurt you. It's also very messy."  
  
"So, if you don't like to do it those three ways, which way do you like to eat a candy cane?" To me it seems like he approved none of the tactics he told me about and it made my curiosity go a few levels higher.   
  
"Well, I had to save the best for last, my lady. The best way is to break it into pieces. Not crush them into such small pieces, just the right size to fit in your mouth. Like this." He took a new candy cane from a box that was apparently filled with them. He took the wrapper off and broke the candy into four pieces. I looked at him as he put one of them in his mouth and it seemed to be not too big for his mouth. I took one of the pieces in his hand and put it in my mouth and I started to suck on it a little and the flavor was delicious. Once Eriol was done with the candy he had in his mouth he began again.  
  
"I like eating it that way, but there is another way of eating it too. Well, it is sort of the exact same as the one I showed you before, but to me it seems this way it has less crumbs. While the wrapper is still attached to the candy cane you peel the opening from the bottom of the cane and don't try to rip the wrapping apart. Keep it in a steady line and once you get a little bit close to the place you want to break it, you put the wrapper back neatly in its original place and you break it in two. As I explain this, it seems like it is the same to you, but believe me it is rather interesting once you keep on experimenting on it." He gave a small chuckle and ate another piece of the candy he had broken off.   
  
I just stood there watching him in amazement at how fascinating one guy can be. I was about to take the last piece of the candy cane, but suddenly he called out my name. I looked up at him, but it seemed like his lips were not moving. Suddenly Eriol seemed farther away.  
  
  
  
End of Tomoyo's POV  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo wake up." Eriol shook the sleeping beauty next to him as she stirred, trying hard to wake herself up. Her eyes soon opened up to him and she smiled at him. "What happened to you?" he asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a sudden hunger for candy canes," Tomoyo said as she headed down the plane.  
  
Eriol looked at her in confusion. 'I thought Tomoyo didn't celebrate Christmas. Shoot, and one of the things I had in store for her tonight was to learn how to eat a candy cane.'  
  
Tomoyo turned around to face the dazzled Eriol and asked sweetly, "What is your favorite way to eat a candy cane?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
Kyte: That was...odd. Wasn't the way I wanted it to turn out, but guess what? No drama and no angst!  
  
Tenshi: Poor Eriol. It seems that Tomoyo scared him.   
  
Kyte: *Turns to the readers* When reviewing the fic, can you tell me what your favorite way of eating a candy cane is?   
  
Tenshi: This is what she gets for eating candy canes. She writes a whole fic about it!   
  
Kyte: I'm a weird thing, am not I? *feels proud* Lolz! Well, I didn't know how the 'real' Eriol would like to eat his candy canes, but his favorite way in this story is how I like to eat mine. This fic was done in November, but...Just read the bottom. It explains a whole lot!  
  
  
A BIG THANKS GOES TO SILVER HAWK FOR PATIENTLY EDITING (NO KIDDING!) ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! I OWE YOU! 


End file.
